


When Yeza’s drunk

by gess789



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Drinking, Drunkness, F/M, The nien, and they all love nott, but Yeza really loves her, even drunk, my first critrole fiction!, they are so threatening
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 07:48:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19146646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gess789/pseuds/gess789
Summary: Anon asked, Yeza is such a lightweight, a sip of alcohol will get him absolutely hammered. One day him and Veth are at a bar and someone insults Veth in front of him while he’s drunk as hell.





	When Yeza’s drunk

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! First critical role fiction and it’s about my darling nott and yeza. Though mostly Yeza.  
> Warning drunkness!

      Yeza had been invited out on the town with the loud and boisterous nien and was handed a drink before he even thought about refusing. What the hell. He was in an different country. When in Rosahna...

  
      He downed the drink and blinked at the burn. He orders another one.

  
      And twenty minutes later he sits with his head resting on Veth’s shoulder thoroughly drunk and comfortable. All her friends are chatting and joking around them while yeza just watches them interact.

  
      The buzz in the tavern had just been background noise til he heard a voice behind him.

  
      “...and that goblin is ugly as hell. I bet it doesn’t even know how to speak common.”

  
      Yeza feels Veth stiffen under him and her ear nearly hits him in the face swinging around so fast to focus on the orc speaking behind them.

  
      Yeza spins around, furiously, wobbles slightly before standing on his bench and sticking a finger in the orcs back.

  
      “You better shut your mouth. She is the most awesome smartest most beautiful most awesome person in this bar.” Yeza takes a deep breath and continues.

  
      “And you smell like a pig sty! She’s worth 17 of you. So fuck off.”

  
      The orc looks over his shoulder and starts moving towards a club at his side before his eyes flick up at something behind yeza and he pauses. A look of shock and surprise crosses his face before he decides to turn and go back to his drink.

  
      “No,” Yeza grabs his arm. “You will apologize to my beautiful wife!”

  
      He stares at the orc, drunken anger coursing through his veins. The orcs eyes flick up again at the nien behind him and then back down at yeza, gulping.

  
      “I’m sorry...”

  
      “For?” Yeza prompts

  
      “For insulting your wife.”

  
      “Well she’s amazing and so good.”

  
      Yeza turns around plopping back down next to Veth and looks at the nien who are getting back in their seats. Fjord’s falchion poofs away and Caleb wipes soot off his hands. Yasha has dark wings relaxing behind her.

  
      There’s a moment of silence then Beau says. “Gods! He’s balls-y when he’s drunk.”

  
      Yeza sneaks a hug around Veth and kisses her cheek.

  
      “Love you.” He hums

  
      “Love you too you big dork.” Her cheeks are Bright green and she hugs him back.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks! Hope you like it. Be sure to come yell at me about your feelings!!


End file.
